mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Aria Blaze
Aria Blaze (z ang. płomień arii) — syrena, obok Sonaty Dusk jedna z pomocnic Adagio Dazzle oraz członkini zespołu The Dazzlings. Według opisu na stronie Hasbro, jest pełna werwy i bezczelna, ale posiada urzekający głos.Opis Arii Blaze na stronie HasbroZadebiutowała w filmie My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. Posiada rubinowy amulet, którego używa do kontrolowania zachowań innych osób oraz do pobierania energii z negatywnych emocji. Powraca w drugim sezonie My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Better Together, gdzie wraz z Sonatą i Adagio śpiewa piosenkę na festiwalu. Historia Więcej informacji w artykule: Dazzlings Aria Blaze to jedna z trzech syren wygnana z Equestrii wieki temu. Razem z Adagio Dazzle i Sonatą Dusk zbierają moc magiczną z negatywnych emocji, aby móc z czasem odzyskać w całości dawną magię i podporządkować sobie cały świat. Zwabione magicznym rozbłyskiem Elementów Harmonii, przybywają do Liceum Canterlot, aby zdobyć cenną magię z Equestrii. Udaje im się zahipnotyzować całą szkołę prócz zespołu Rainbooms, (oraz DJ Pon-3, która była bezpieczna dzięki słuchawkom), który swoją muzyką w końcu zdejmuje zły urok oraz niszczy ich amulety – a bez nich nie posiadają żadnych nadzwyczajnych mocy i nawet nie potrafią śpiewać. Po tym wydarzeniu uciekają ze szkoły. Charakter Denerwuje ją naiwne i dziecinne usposobienie Sonaty, co często prowadzi do kłótni między nimi, nawet w sytuacjach, gdzie wymagane jest absolutne skupienie i powaga. Chciałaby być liderką zespołu, ale brak jej niezbędnej charyzmy, by wybić się ponad Adagio, ogranicza się więc do wyszukiwania potencjalnych błędów we wszystkich jej planach i krytykowania ich. Wygląd Na co dzień [[Plik:EG RR Aria w piosence Battle of the Bands.png|thumb|right|150px|Wygląd Arii]]Aria to dziewczyna o jasnofioletowej (wręcz różowej) skórze, dwóch fioletowych końskich ogonach z zielonymi pasemkami spiętymi gumkami w srebrne gwiazdki i fioletowych oczach i makijażu. Nosi zieloną koszulę z ozdobnie postrzępionymi rękawkami, kremową bluzkę (prawdopodobnie na ramiączkach) i trzy ciemnofioletowe bransoletki na każdej ręce. Na biodrach ma pasek w tym samym kolorze, również ze srebrną gwiazdą jako klamra. Aria ma na sobie intensywnie ciemnoróżowe spodnie z cekinami bądź ćwiekami oraz ciemnofioletowe botki na obcasie. Podczas Bitwy Zespołów thumb|left|150px|W czasie Bitwy ZespołówPodczas Bitwy Zespołów ma na sobie intensywnie ciemnofioletową bluzkę zawieszoną na pasku na szyi z białymi paskami. Na przedramionach widzimy zielono-białe, wysokie rękawiczki z wycięciami na palce. Ubrana jest także w zieloną spódnicę dłuższą z tyłu, krótszą z przodu, fioletowo-białe legginsy do kolan oraz wysokie, fioletowe buty z jej znaczkiem. Dodatkowo, po przemianie w hybrydę, ma ona zielone, nietoperzowe skrzydła, kucykowe uszy zamiast ludzkich i włosy przedłużone na imitację ogona. Lalka thumb Aria Blaze posiada swoją wersję lalki sprzedawanej w dwupaku z Sonatą Dusk. Jej ubrana tak, jak podczas Bitwy Zespołów. Ma również skrzydełka z ozdobnymi elementami i – w odróżnieniu od zabawki Adagio Dazzle – syreni amulet. Do zestawu jest także dołączony mikrofon dla Arii. Film promocyjny frame|center|Kim są Aria oraz Sonata? Cytaty *''Ach, to absolutnie nie było warte zachodu, Adagio. Mam już dość fast foodów, chcę się posilić.'' *''Ach, żałuję, że nas zesłano do tego strasznego miejsca.'' *''To ty jesteś najgorsza, Sonata.'' *wzdychaI powiedziałabyś to, gdybyś nie była tak głupia. *''Czyli że będziemy robić to, co zwykle robimy. Wywołamy konflikt, żeby czerpać negatywną energię?ironicznie''Wielki mi plan, Adagio. *''Ale ten poncz też jest wstrętny!'' *''Ale te Rainblossoms, czy jak je tam zwą, oparły się naszym czarom. Jak właściwie mamy się dobrać do tej ich magii?'' *''Pewnie boją się, że nikt nie będzie ich oglądać, jeśli ona będzie w grupie.'' *wzdychaWeź ty idź spać, Sonata Ciekawostki *Choć tak naprawdę nie jest kucykiem, to na pudełku z zabawką Arii Blaze jest narysowana jej kucykowa wersja. Wyróżnia się ona swoimi przezroczystymi skrzydłami. *W filmie jej imię pojawia się jedynie w napisach końcowych i początkowych, nie zostało ono wypowiedziane w żadnej scenie. *Jej kolorystyka jest uderzająco podobna do Starlight Glimmer z serialu. *Prawdziwa forma Arii, podobnie jak i reszty syren, przypomina niektóre przedstawienia kelpie. * W odcinku Kucyk Ciemności serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia pojawia się w formie retrospekcji pod swoją prawdziwą syrenią postacią razem z Sonatą i Adagio. * W tym samym odcinku jej syrenia postać w znacznym stopniu różni się od tej przedstawionej w filmie Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. * Mimo iż pochodzi ze świata kucyków, to nie znamy jeszcze jej ludzkiej odpowiedniczki, jednak może to być spowodowane tym że jest syreną a w świecie ludzi nie występują syreny i inne istoty związane z magią. Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Pozostałe postaci